La mujer de ojos sangrientos
by joya blanca
Summary: Especial de noches de brujas, el cientifico de los jovenes heroes recibira algo que la ciencia no puede explicar


La mujer de ojos sangrientos

Next Avengers no me pertinence, inspirado en mystery sketch 2011

Se que no me van a creer...

hey, ¡lo olvidaba!, mi nombre es Henry Pym Jr...ejem...mejor dicho Dr. Henry Pym, científico supremo...yep eso suena mejor, por que es lo que soy.

Han pasado años desde que Ultron se fue a la chatarra , el mundo a vuelto a girar casi como si nada hubiera pasado.

No es que a mis 35 años me picara el bichito de escritor, ahora soy científico también me case ¿no se enteraron? pues lo hice.

Solo escribo esto por que a James se le ha ocurrido la idea de hacer un "libro histórico" por así decirlo, hechos junto a anécdotas, las que más nos impresionaron. Todos ya han colocado las suyas excepto yo.

Se que todos esperan algo científico o gracioso (o tal vez un poco de ambos) de mi parte...Sobre todo Torunn quien aun me ve como su hermanito menor...

Repito se que no me van a creer, esto es algo que hasta el momento solo le había contado a mi esposa...

Tenia 12 años , en ese entonces comenzaba asistir a un Instituto que antes era de mutantes pero ahora era mixto . Tener una nueva rutina era algo emocionante, además de reconstruir o limpiar escombros conocía gente nueva, ahí conocí a May Parker...

Una castaña preciosa de mi misma edad, que desde el primer momento pude sentir que ella seria mi mujer (así fue pero eso no viene al caso ahora) , encontrar a una chica que le guste las mismas cosas era raro en esos tiempos (aun lo es).

En fin :Una tarde a la salida ,note que se le había quedado un lápiz con figurita de arañita, como no logre alcanzarla pensé que seria la oportunidad perfecta para ir a su departamento.

Ella vivía junto a su tía abuela, en uno de los edificios construidos por Ultron , lo cual no era raro por que muchos edificios se estaban remodelando para cumplir esa función.

El camino era algo largo entre algunos escombros pero yo (por la limpieza) estaba acostumbrado a caminar por ahí.

Antes de dar un paso Francis me detuvo, me dijo que 31 de Octubre. Levante una ceja confundido, el me dijo que era peligroso salir por que en esta noche los espíritus de los muertos salen.

Burlón le dije que esa puro cuento, lógico tony siempre me había enseñado que los espíritus son cuentos de gente ignorante o alucinaciones de esquizofrénicos.

Antes que pudiera seguir molestándome me encogí y me fui volando.

La espesa noche bajo la intensa luna no me molestaba, ya que mi propia luz (tal como la de una luciérnaga) me iluminaba el camino.

Pero algo no estaba bien...

Una inmensa nube cubrió la luna dejando una oscuridad total, además de un frió viento.

Un escalofrió me recorrió la espalda, la nube pronto paso y con ella llego la sensación de que algo me seguía, una sombra...

Pensé que era Francis jugándome alguna broma pesada, pero la sombra era tan solo una sombra sin nadie que la proyectara.

Solo pestañee...¡lo juro por dios!...solo un minuto, una mujer apareció, me daba la espalda ,caminaba adelante lentamente mientras proyectaba la sombra que antes estaba sin dueño.

La mujer caminaba cojeando con un pie chueco, su cabello negro estaba sucio, vestía una especie de prenda negro con amarillo o amarillo con negro, imposible saberlo por lo arruinada de la ropa.

El corazón me latía a mil, como por el temor no podía mantenerme minúsculo, volví a mi tamaño normal. Yo fácilmente podía caminar más rápido e incluso pasarla pero no quería. Miren como son las cosas, puedo enfrentar a mi padre robot hasta hacerlo pedazos pero no puedo con una tipa rara.

¿Saben? yo antes pensaba que eso que cuando uno esta de verdad asustado uno no puede gritar, era una tontería, hasta que la mujer se detuvo, ¡volteando su cabeza! , Sus ojos no estaban o mejor dicho si pero estaban bañados en sangre.

¡JAMAS!(lo juro) ¡JAMAS ME HABIA ASUSTADO ASI ANTES!, ni si quiera ultron o Hulk lograron asustarme a ese nivel.

Con su boca sin dientes preguntó ¿donde esta mi bebe?, no se como logre levantar la mano para apuntarle a otra dirección, solo quería que se alejara lo más lejos posible de mi.

La mujer que al caminar en la dirección a la que apunte, se le podía ver que le faltaban varios órganos , también que los que le quedan estaban semi cercenados.

Lentamente se alejo dejándome solo, sentí ganas de llorar/gritar pero me contuve era tarde, muy tarde ...El camino se había vuelto extrañamente largo, dando un largo suspiro me prepararé para ir a casa, apenas me di la vuelta...

¡ESTABA AHI!

Su rostro demacrado estaba tan cerca mió casi podía ver a través de algunas grietas de su cráneo, su magullado cerebro. Junto con mirarme de cerca, ella sonrió.

¡ESTA SEGURO!, ESA NOCHE MORIRIA!, ¡TAL COMO EN LAS PELICULAS DE TERROR !, ¡DE UN MODO HORRIBLE!

Cerré los ojos lo más fuerte que pude, mi corazón golpeaba mi pecho como si fuera a salirse volando.

Sentí su aliento cada vez más cerca mió, mientras se acercaba me despedí mentalmente de todos mis conocidos, esperando que mi cadáver estuviera en condiciones de estar en un ataúd abierto durante mi funeral...

Los minutos pasaron, cuando al fin tuve el valor de abrir los ojos me di cuenta que ella me estaba abrazando.

Cuando pude volver a verle la cara ya no estaba demacrada sino era la de una hermosa mujer de ojos azules, ¿su cabello? perfecto.

Un hombre rubio igual de demacrado como estaba la mujer antes, apareció de la nada...

Apenas se unió a ella en el abrazo, se convirtió en un hombre un poco mayor a ella, sin embargo igual de hermoso.

No comprendía nada, ambos sonreían felices...

Apenas el sol comenzó a salir la pareja comenzó a volverse transparente, antes de desaparecer completamente ambos apuntaron a unos escombros.

Sin entender nada de nada, completamente solo excavando encontré una caja de metal.

¿como permaneció intacta todos estas años?, es un misterio que hasta el día de hoy no logro dar sentido.

Al abrirla me encontré con unos trozos de papel ,uno firmado por Robert Henry Pym, el otro por Janet Pym Van Dyne (con unos números mucho más grandes que el primer papel)

Antes que pudiera razonar algo sentí que alguien usaba una flecha para pegarme en la cabeza, esta vez si era Francis ¡estaba rojo como un tomate por la rabia!

Me dijo que me busco por todos lados, que donde había estado, bla, bla ,bla,bla...mmmmm...me pareció en ese instante que el papel de "hermano mayor" se lo estaba tomando muyyyyyyyyyyyy enserio.

Luego llegaron visión y tony en su traje de iron man (lo rápido que lo reparo hasta el día de hoy me impresiona), básicamente la misma canción. Ni les contare como me recibieron en casa, recuerdo que Azari casi se queda sin voz por el sermón que me dio ese día.

Yocasta en un holograma, no dejaba de darme besos y hacerme prometer que jamás volvería a hacerlo.

Estuve 2 meses castigado, apenas Tony se calmo un poco, me contó que esos papeles eran cheques.

Luego de explicarme como funcionaban, los guardo hasta que cumplí los 18 ...Me sirvieron mucho: me pague la universidad , me pague mis doctorados, mi despedida de soltero, mi boda, mi luna de miel e incluso aun tengo dinero suficiente para vivir bien hasta la vejez de mis nietos.

Bueno ok lo admito...may y yo todavía no tenemos hijos pero ya saben, algún día los tendremos...De todos modos los recién casados pueden esperar un poco ¿o no?

Regresando al tema , May se entero de mi "aventura fantasmal" al día siguiente del hecho ,cuando se lo conté en la escuela ,ella no pareció importarle o extrañarle.

Me contó que todos los años ella habla con un espectro vestido con spandex roja /azul todas las noches en el 31 de Octubre , es por eso que había salido tan apurada.

He descubierto muchas cosas, se que la ciencia lo puede todo , todo tiene lógica, todo tiene explicación...

Excepto esto, no tengo idea ¿como ocurrió?, ni si quiera se si lo soñé o lo viví de verdad.

Aun paso por el mismo camino (que ahora esta pavimentado y limpio), todos los 31 sin falta...No volví a ver a la pareja , a veces en la noche aun pudo sentir su sombra detrás mío, aunque no puedo verlos por algún extraño motivo se que siguen sonriendo.


End file.
